rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Thalia Renderra
Thalia Tyra Renderra is the daughter of Alcides Renderra, raised by his sister Ekaterina Renderra. Born in Aethyrmont, a family omen on having more than six children had her sent to Ekaterina to be raised to avoid bad luck, and help the Asgarnian family recover from it's recent near-collapse. An adventurer by trade, Thalia wanders Gielinor to see what the world can offer, and help those she meets. She is played by Lia Renderra. History Early Childhood Thalia was born in the throne room of Aethyrmont, before seers and druids of her grandfather Driez's court. Delivered by Caelan Soulwood, Thalia was held to the Soulwood Obelisk of the Aethyrmont Citadel, a raven landing in the tree of the courtyard. Driez waited, aware the truth of Thalia's future had to be held back from his son Alcides for now. Thalia developed fairly typically for a child, learning to walk, talk, and use a potty. She learned to use cutlery, and like many other Royals learned to conduct herself with the utmost manners. Asgarnia When Thalia turned seven years old, her father was made aware it was time for her to go to Asgarnia with her younger sister Artemisia, and twin cousins Lilith and Azrael. Thalia was sad to leave home, but as soon as she set foot on Asgarnia she felt more at home than she did before. Immedoately, she was put to the test of training alongside her Aunt Keelin, Sir Prathos, and Lady Meaghan Locke for melee, and her aunt Kat, for spiritual training. She picked up the bastard sword quickly, learning to half-sword and use her entire weapon at her disposal. she learned to use a parrying dagger, a targe, and channel weak prayers to protect herself. One by one though, her teachers left her for home, the Underworld, or busyness from military affairs. Thalia followed her Aunt Ekaterina, usually sitting in the rising sun and reading. She read of places horrifying and awestriking, places she wanted to go to for herself. And with Morytania finally safer, Thalia planned a trip through the swamp. Morytania Thalia set out to Morytania with her newly met friend, Antia Kalcin. Rafting down the river Salve, when a storm set in they took shelter in an abandoned mine, before having to run deep into it from Werewolf skulkers. Inside they found samples of the rare Salve crystals, which between the two of them they figured out had some sort of spiritual energy. Leaving the mine, Thalia went alone due to Antia's injury, roaming the swamps to find Burgh de Rott, and failing. Finding live snails for her sister Artemisia's cooking, Thalia eventually stumbled into Morton, after a diet of snails and mushrooms. Begging a local Vampyre for supplies, Thalia was denied this and dropped into an arena for their amusement. She fought a Talon-beast, before the Vampyres began to flee and Rosemarie Foryx enterred the arena. Striking a deal, Thalia was to remain captive briefly, volunteering for a queer experiment. Now more hormonal than before, Thalia left Burgh de Rott, walked carefully around Darkmeyer, taking shelter from feral Vampyres in the Araxyte nest. However, after she took an egg for her sister Lilith, she found out what made the Vampyres run and sprinted out. She walked by the shores, crossing through the Haunted woods to stop by the Myreque memorial, and gather some plant seeds to take home. Thalia climbed the slayer tower soon after, stealth aiding her journey to overlook Paterdomus, and plan the most direct route home. Her first steps out of Morytania, and Thalia looked to the sun in the sky, smiling. Her first words upon crossing were "Long may the Sun Shine." The Guild Thalia built many strong friendships during her time in the guild, most notably alongside Feliks Jhellan and Sajid Amari. Her practice was oerfected, forming her into a proper slayer after encounters with Dragons, Undead whales, and Strykewyrms. When Idris Cadarn left the Guild, Thalia followed closely behind. It was during this time, that Thalia fought as an officer in the War to reclaim Burthorpe, gaining a military reputation. The Heroes' Guild Thalia applied for the Heroes' Guild soon after, being assigned to retrieve a Mafioso's Crossbow, a Blue-Ringed Octopus from Goshima, and an Icyene feather quill. She retrieved the Quill while on a quest to end a cult who all studied magic relating to books, with the help of her sister Fiona, and squire Wendy. She found the Crossbow while destroying the Varrockian Luciano family, alongside her sister Lilith and Ava Scaravian. Finally, she found the Octopus after heading to Goshima and requesting the aid of a Sea Singer, alongside Shinori Haikane and Exekiel "Zeke" Lemieux. Upon returning to Asgarnia, Thalia's mother stepped down as Princess of Burthorpe, Thalia was soon coronated as Princess, following her Heroes' Guild ceremony Sliske's Endgame Throughout the Endgame, Thalia was an active fighter in the Defense of Asgarnia, holding the west city. She gained a distinct hatred for undead and demons, at this point, beyond her existing hate.It was through this her relationship with Nova intensified, preparing to fight Agnia Tumulus, the Puppetmaster of Sliske. Thalia was captured, locked in the Shadow realm. It was quick actions of Nova, Jeoffrey Sicarius, and Chryselle des Teuffels. Thalia returned from the Shadow Realm, deciding she needed to relax. She watched the Eclipse with Nova, and realized she had truly fallen in love. The Legend's Guild Thalia married Nova, and in a large wedding to celebrate something for the first time after the Endgame, Thalia was really, truly happy. The night before her wedding, Thalia was called to action. Her knightly oaths in mind, she could not refuse. And so, Thalia hurled herself at a nest of Ripper Demons with a ferocity that shocked many present. She even slew a slasher demon in solo combat, earning herself a reputation as a legendary demon-slayer. People began to tell stories about her, and the Legend's Guild, by Thalia's third application to join, was under enough pressure they allowed her to start her trials. They would not be easy. This was an understatement. She was to go to the Wilderness, speak to the ashes that once made the roaring inferno of the Worshippers of the Dragonkin, or Sacradhii, and convince them to part with their language. After a long trek through the wilderness with Nova Tepes, Fuinur Rothinzil, Crast Ares, Shinori Haikane, William Warden, her squire Wendy, and her pet Dragonwolf, Brimstone. Moving through Vulcan's lament and a short stop at the Sword of Edicts, then the Mage Arena, all while pursued by the natural fauna, Dragons and Wyrms, and roving bands of Demons and Revenants. Along the way, Thalia's mood changed, as she felt she compromised her morals. Finally, the Heroes reached North Chaele, only to find that it was occupied by the Demonic Sixth Legion of Zaros, run by their Queen of Nightmares. The place was emptied, but as reinforcements arrived, late arrival Dawn Dell'oro gave her life to save her friends. With the directions from a dying Worshipper prisoner in hand, Thalia led the way to the last place. A day's ride, and they found their way to the last Worshipper camp. The Atinaese Promethean, or Head of the Royal Guard, Euanthe, stopped Thalia's group. Noting Thalia's blade and a prophecy given to the Worshippers by a seer, she challenged the Renderra girl in a duel to the death. Euanthe and Thalia fought, a dragon blade against Thalia's rune sword, Teardrop. Finally, Euanthe's sword struck true, piercing Thalia's heart. She fell limp, before her sign of life activated, a magic unknown to Euanthe. With renewed vigour, Thalia used her Aethyric Scream, forcing Euanthe to fall. Stunned, the Worshippers allowed Thalia entry to see the Gaiaximus. There, they debated philosophy and exchanged stories, built up a friendship while Thalia restored her health. When her friends returned from their quest, Thalia listened to the Gaiaximus' one request. Before he gave her the Worshipper Language, she had to defeat Vasilisa'Ad'Somnum, the Queen of Nightmares. Using her prior contract, Thalia tricked the Demoness by giving her a bag she could never manage to fill with gold, as it was tied to the abyss. Unable to complete the contract, the Queen of Nightmares was banished from Gielinor. And in turn, Thalia was admitted to the Legend's Guild, a renowned traveller, sword-fighter, and Demon-slayer. Recent Events *Thalia and Nova return to Morytania. Appearance Thalia has a svelte figure, likely due to the boyish one she had in youth. Her features show elven ancestry, as evidenced by her tapered ears and high cheekbones. She has short blonde hair, cut short enough to not leave her helmet. Physically, Thalia is rather pleasant to look at, with a small stature of 5'6 and toned muscles from training, weighing 135 pounds. Her skin is kept soft and smooth, a result of aromatic oil and exfoliation while she bathes. She has a habit of wearing rather minimal make-up, if at all, with black eyeliner and some contouring to highlight her cheekbones being all she applies. Scars and Tattoos Thalia has a growing collection of battlescars and tattoos she keeps with pride. For scars, she has some from her trip in Morytania, nail-beast claws on her left forearm from where one punched through her old wood and leather shield. She also has some veinal scarring from her right foot to her right palm, burns from lightning attacks present. A healed puncture wound from a spear leaves a scar on her left shoulder, and her tongue has a small white scar from where she was punched in the jaw and bit a toothpick thick piece off. More recently, are four, raking gashes from a Ripper demon digging into her left forearm. Thalia has a stab mark, healed, but very clean over her heart. As for Tattoos, Thalia has six, currently. A Guthixian butterfly on the small of her back, and her guild's magical tattoo on her upper-left thigh. Like her aunt Ekaterina, Thalia has a celtic Raven tattoo on her ribs, on the right side. Finally, she has a Renderra pentacle on her right thigh, opposite her guild marking. She has a Triquetta on her right shoulder, and a rose on her left shoulder. Personality Thalia is an outgoing, strong woman, and more than shows the part. She spends most of her time adventuring and travelling, training to fight better and stronger. Thalia has a strong passion for her faith, and while she tolerates others', those that do not respect her religion or her family, the two things she cares about most, earn her disdain. Thalia is stubborn, a bit abrasive, and overly flirty. However, this is mostly a defense her own mind created to stop people from getting too close. She travels as well, for this reason, a simple fear of trusting others. She is best stated as Neutral Good, with Orderly leanings. Possessions and Skills Jewelry *'Renderra Torq' A Sacred Metal and Emerald piece of twisted metal worn about the neck, it is enchanted to boost defences of the wearer, and likewise, allow teleportation to the Soulwood, Aethyrmont Citadel, the Eastern Lands, and Ironwall Keep. Thalia's has carvings of ravens, sitting near her shoulders. Hers is the same design worn by Tyrion Renderra. * Dragon Rider Amulet An artifact Thalia recovered from the vaults of the Zarosian Sixth Legion, worn by the deceased Dragon Rider Akakios. This amulet pushes Thalia's faith-based abilities to another point, and is often worn with her torq. The simple gold is battered and scratched from combat, though had been out of usage for Decades before it fell into the hands of the Sixth Legion. *'Crystal Earings' Earings made from emeralds and silver. *'Asgarnian Knight Band' A symbol of her office as not only an heir, but a Knight of Asgarnia, Thalia often wears a black headband over her hair. She mostly takes the black leather off only to sleep and bathe. * Light Bracelet A bracelet covered with quartz gems, the Guthixan runes for light written on it. A non-extinguishable light-source used by Thalia in dark spaces. Armour/Clothing * Cloak of Thalia Having no official name, this cloak is green cloth with a silver trim, bearing Thalia's personal coat of arms, a silver pentacle on a green background at the center of it. The clasps are steel, small pentacles linked by a chain. A new addition, is a grey Dragon crest, the mark of a Dragonslayer. *Rune Alcides Armour Rune Breastplate and pauldrons worn with leather chaps and boots, a black gambeson bearing her family crest at the bottom. Worn with a mithril, barbute helmet. *'Promethean Gambeson' Black Gambeson made from Dragonhide and stuffed with silk for padding and light protection from weaponry, while also allowing stronger magical casting. *'Black Dress' A long black dress and corset that Thalia wears casually. The long thigh slit shows off her various tattoos and scars, though the feminine cut compliments her small, svelte appearance. Weapons and Tools *'Teardrop' Thalia's special, sacred sword. Modeled after the Sword of Edicts, one side of the blade says "Behave" and the other, "Teardrop." The hilt carries a Guthixian symbol, made of emerald, shining with an enchantment to make it easier to parry. The blade itself is an alloy 75% Runite, and 25% Sacred metal. The Rune for the sword comes from multiple sources, most notably the Rune sword wielded by Snotfoot Hillfighter. The Sacred metal was scrounged sparingly by mining Lumbridge crater for fragments. This bastard sword was forged by Dwarves, and cooled with divine energy collected by Ekaterina Renderra. As a final touch, the carbon to give the blade a sturdier frame comes from the ashes of the demon Sfagis Rexus, who devoured Tyrion Renderra. This sword carries a very strong spiritual power, drawing on the victims of the demon, Guthix's essence to the anima, and of course the shape itself inspires Thalia's piety. * Left-Hand Dagger This dagger is curved, with a thick hilt for use in parrying. Thalia uses it in a pinch for the Nightwatcher Sword techniques taught to her by her Aunt, Keelin Renderra-Irving. *'Splitbark Shield' A large shield made from the wood of a hollowed tree and fine silk found on Thalia's travels in Morytania, this shield is durable, the wood able to hold strong. Thalia uses this as her shield of choice to protect herself and others. *'Dragonfire Shield' Found in a cave where a Dragonslayer died, this dented and messy shield was in heavy need of repair. Ground dragonscales were added to the shields metal as a powder coating, before a wax made from fire rune vis wax and antifire potions was applied to the surface. Since then, Thalia peeled the face off a Dragon she killed, planting it's brutal green visage on the front. This intimidating new feature also made the shield stronger, though a fair bit heavier. *'Wyrmspike' A wand carved from a Strykewyrm pincer, Thalia's wand is specialized to fire magic, charged by divine energy It is powerful, almost too much so for her hands. *'Athame' Thalia's Druidic Athame contains the usual pentacle at the crossguard and emerald of the Renderra, but the pommel is unique, carrying an engraving Thalia found on her first quest, a sun, carrying 8 rays. The steel for the athame was made from Natalie's sword, Fire and Blood, made when she was blooded into the Sicarius family. Twisted and resmelted, it has vein-like ripples. Skills * Swordsmanship Thalia is hard to beat with a sword. Trained with a bastard sword since she was seven, Thalia has over ten years of experience with her weapon of choice, making her extremely skilled in the tactics it uses. Thalia practices two main Sword styles. The first is Seiddas-Sk'ish, or "Fiery Sword-Play." This style was created by Achilleus the Untouched, and passed on to Aegus, who taught it to Thalia after he took the name "Prathos Ehredrache." This style focuses on fast, quick strikes to overpower an opponent, and is usually done with sword and spell, sword and small shield, or wielding the sword two-handed. The second is Nightwatcher, an Order of the Raven Sword School using a parrying dagger and bastard sword for use of defense. The Nightwatcher sword style focuses on parrying, deflecting, and protecting the body. It's an odd style, that uses these defensive practices to open up a single offensive point to go for the kill. *'Spearmanship' Thalia is skilled with a spear, though she doesn't usually carry one. Her spear tactics come from a few years experience to learn the simple, yet effective weapon. *'Druidic Prayer' Thalia is very skilled in the use of prayer and spiritual aid, calling upon ancestors and deceased to help protect her and her allies. This is distinctive because she will start singing, spiritual glows enveloping those who are effected by her. She usually holds Teardrop for this. *'Language' Thalia can read and write well in common, and knows a few words of courtesy in Elven, Fremennik, and Wushankese. She can't read or write in any language but common, but is very skilled in reading and deciphering Guthixian runic writing. *'Fire Magic' Thalia has begun to be a true expert of fire magic, and is capable of a fire blast. Names and Titles * Thalia Tyra Renderra, Duchess of the Aethyra, Hero of Gielinor, the Stargazer, Ripperbane (Noble) * Princess Thalia Tyra Renderra of Aethyrmont (Royal) * Wakihisa Misaki (Eastern) Trivia * Thalia is both the fifth generation of Renderra played by her roleplayer, and the fifth transgender woman played by her. * Thalia's house colours may be green and silver, but her personal favourite colours are baby pink and baby blue with white. *Thalia has some nasty food allergies to strawberries, oranges, shellfish, and hazelnuts. Oranges are the worst. *Thalia's name means "blossom" in Greek. Category:Renderra Category:Noble Category:Female Category:Guthixian Category:Elf Category:Crossbreeds Category:Diviners Category:Modern Magic user Category:Humans Category:Transgender